Girls Like Girls
by Viridian.Fate
Summary: Following the layout of Hayley Kyoto's girls like girls music video. Regina would be in the slightly altered role of Coley, Emma in the edited role of Sonya and Hook in the role of Trenton. Swan queen with minor sleeping warrior and snowing. Au rated T 1-3 chapters
1. Prologue

_Stealing kisses from your Mrs doesn't make you freak out_

Following the layout of Hayley Kyoto's girls like girls music video. Regina would be in the slightly altered role of Coley, Emma in the edited role of Sonya and Hook in the role of Trenton.

Prolouge:

Regina Mills was angry. Her mother had started a pointless argument over the way she had behaved at another of her pointless dinner parties. Cora Mills was the CEO of a business that worked with the government to help resolve major and minor issues brought to their attention, and the older Mills had found that dinner parties were a best way to soften representatives and the like- make them more susceptible to the propositions to be put forward at a later date. So as a consequence they were becoming a regular occurrence in the life of Regina, Cora's teenage daughter. Regina had become bored with the tables current frivolous conversation and had become engrossed in checking her texts on her iPhone under the table. So engrossed she had become that she allowed a small chuckle to escape red painted lips at her best friend Emma's exaggerated message

E: HELP!

R: What is it this time?

E: I can almost HEAR the sigh you gave through that txt

R: Spit it out

E: Okay, Killian is currently trying to have the I love you talk with me and as much as he's a great guy this talk made me yawn

E: IT'S GOING TO KILL ME!

Regina's slip however cause her mother not only notice her preoccupation but to mutter and excuse and lead her out of the dining where their current company resided and out of earshot of their guests made it perfectly clear what she thought about her daughter. Words like useless, pathetic and simple-minded still bounced around the younger Mills head.

And so it was that a fuming Regina had left the house (or mansion as Emma had dubbed it) fired the engine of her expensive Mercedes and turned up at the house Emma shared with her partner Killian Jones.


	2. Ruffled Feathers

**Hello Readers! I`m sorry for not having an authors note or disclaimer for the prologue, I`m still a bit of a noob and didn`t know how to edit my documents after uploading them so I just kind of published it. I`m sorry all my chapters look so short, they were bigger in my head!- Viridian**

 ** _Disclaimer: If there was a teen girl who owned an entire TV series I would probably be on the news or something, so as much as I want to so I can make swan queen canon... I don`t own Once Upon A Time :(_**

* * *

 _Got you fussing, got you worried, scared to let your guard down_

* * *

Regina stood outside the swan residence, a slight smile on her face at the sight of the familiar building. It was small, cosy and overlooking the sea. She knocked. It took a matter of seconds for Emma ever enthusiast to swing open the door and envelope Regina in a hug, then with and excitable gesture she uttered a brief come in. Killian rounded the corner. The teens smile dropped even from this distance he smelt of rum. Fantastic. Jones reached forward throwing an arm over Regina's shoulder. Moving quickly she ducked out of the embrace smoothing her hair protectively. He scowled and her smirk returned.

* * *

The female pair moved to the kitchen, Killian having left under the guise of running out of rum. Emma leapt onto the counter in one swift move lighting a cigarette in the process. Regina blinked trying to disguise how incredibly sexy she found that simple movement. Shaking her head to rid herself of her own problematic thoughts, the brunette positioned her skirt with expert precision and joined her friend on the granite topped counter. She turned towards the blonde beginning to explain her impromptu appearance. Regina was cut off by a thick cloud of smoke and slender finger proffering her own lit cigarette. Under normal circumstances, the girl wouldn`t have even considered touching the stuff, knowing that she would be severely reprimanded should her mother ever discover she had touched one. However at this moment the brunette had little to no regard for the rules set by her mother- she was even beginning to consider it as an added bonus. She took the cigarette gracefully and inhaled deeply, before releasing a plume of smoke into the air. "So" Emma's voice cut into Regina's thoughts, pulling her back to the present "you decided to rescue me for the god awful speech that Killian was practically shoving down my throat". Regina let out a humourless chuckle "don't flatter yourself dear, I needed a break… I fought with my mother again". Emma replied with her voice taking on a more sympathetic tone "Again?" "Again" Regina replied nodding her head in conformation. "I don't know how you take so much from her- she's so controlling!" Regina's soft dark chocolate voice cut though Emma's pre-empted rant "Yes. She has my whole life planned out for me- all the way from what I`m going to do for a living, to who I`m going to marry. And as for how I take so much, she's my mother!" the olive skinned girl sighed, "even after all she's done I can`t hate her". The blonde knew what the other girl was referring too, she knew of how Cora Mills had sued the father of Regina's first love Daniel, meaning that the family lost everything, now having to move to a much cheaper state, far from where the Mills lived. Regina though she would never hear from him again, until she had- on the news telling her only that he had been killed in a car accident several year after their separation. Emma let the subject go, knowing that there were limits to what the other girl would share with her- and the two rested once again in the arms of thoughtful silence.

* * *

By the time Killian returned (bottle of rum at hand) the two girls were laughing, and talking of lighter things (Emma`s god awful psychology teacher, Regina's rebellious sister and the barista that kept writing his number on the base of both girls to-go before collage coffee cups) and the happy mood let Regina forget she would soon have to face the thunder, thunder being a different and probably more appropriate description of her mother, who would probably not be best pleased that her daughter had just walked away from her and her elaborate lunch. The Regina stayed for dinner, much to Killian's very subtle displeasure (which Regina caught never missing much) and left a wine glass and YouTube quiz later. As Regina turned to hug her friend goodbye (when the light had come to an end and it was obvious she had to go home) but almost collided with Killian as he in a very possessive move slung an arm over his girlfriend's shoulders so that he now occupied the space Emma was previously in. She internally shrugged and simply uttered a goodbye to her former enemy, best friend and collage crush. She let out a laugh as soon as she was out of earshot of the house. Oh how good ruffling Killian's feathers made her feel!

* * *

 **So This was my first chapter in my first swan queen Fanfiction! I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to let me know if I made any mistakes by reviewing this story, it helps me to improve my work! More soon- Viridian**


End file.
